Trouble Sleeping
by Shellfish1001
Summary: Zell can't sleep. It could be because he's excited for the mission, it could be because of the really loud clock or it could be because he has to share a bed with Seifer. Yaoi SeiferxZell


Trouble sleeping.

IIIIII

Zell blinked his wide eyes in the darkened room. Seifer, Quistis and himself were on a mission in Dollet. They had a hotel room to share between the three of them. He turned onto his side, looking over at the single bed where Quistis slept. She had her back to him, the covers pulled up high and tucked under her chin. It was chilly winter night, maybe that was one of the reasons why he couldn't sleep. It could also be because the clock was ticking _really_ loudly or it could be because he was excited about the mission tomorrow. He glanced over his shoulder almost nervously. It could also be because he had to share a bed with Seifer Almasy.

It could be anyone of those things.

He rolled onto his back, his eyes used to dark now and there was a street light right outside their room lighting up the place enough for him to make out the old peeling paper on the ceiling. It irritated him because he didn't want to see it and his not wanting was only helping him to see it more.

Seifer had rolled over in his sleep and was facing him now. When they had gone to bed that night Zell had insisted that they sleep facing away from each other. Seifer, apart from some muttered comments, had complied. Zell squeezed his eyes shut in an effort not to open them again but they watered and he had to reopen them, rubbing at them and rolled over to face away from Seifer.

He sighed and shut his eyes as he tried to empty his mind. Think happy thoughts, carefree thoughts. Think of the great food they ate earlier. He opened an eye. Great, now he was hungry. He tried again, think of the nice bath he had had before bed. The hotel made up for the crap ceilings with great baths, big enough for two…. Not that he planned to test the theory. And he wasn't going to either! He opened his eyes again at the frightening thought. He glanced over his shoulder again at Seifer's sleeping face, he hadn't stirred. He had had a nice bath with bubbles, which had been Quistis' idea not his, and then- and then- He faltered.

Then Seifer had gone and ruined everything, confusing him and everything. The older man had gone in after him and had a shower, he emerged twenty minutes later wearing just a towel, dripping wet and looking completely gorgeous. He frowned. _That_ was exactly what he shouldn't be thinking about. Quistis had joked about sharing a room with such handsome guys. Seifer had almost blushed, going all bashful. A first for Seifer. Zell just got flustered. He suddenly felt hot all over and he didn't know what the hell was wrong with him. He had never had a sexual reaction to Seifer before. Okay so he had had them towards other men, Squall, the hot mechanic in Balamb and even Irvine sometimes but never Seifer. They weren't at each other's throats anymore and the older blonde sometimes showed that he did have a decent side to him. He had recently found out that Seifer was gay, which was a huge shock, a fact that everyone seemed to know except him. He always the last to know everything. Maybe this was all just a reaction to finding out about Seifer, he had had more dreams about Irvine when he found out that the cowboy was bi… though he did find out by stumbling in on him kissing and groping with Squall, an image that wasn't likely to leave him in a hurry.

He had just recently broken up with his girlfriend, not that he was in love with her or anything but he could be having withdraw symptoms or something.

Zell opened an eye again and smacked his lips. He was thirsty. He eyed the bathroom door maybe he could get up and get a drink from the tap.

He sat up and very carefully so as not to make the bed move and wake Seifer he pushed back the covers and got to his feet. He shivered, he only wore a pair of boxers and white vest top. His feet touched the freezing bathroom tiles and he winced with every step. He didn't bother turning on any lights in case he woke someone and he was used to dark by now anyway. His foot hit the edge of the toilet and he cursed, hopping on one foot while rubbing the other.

He walked up to the sink, turned on the tap and stuck his head under it to drink the water. He had a few mouthfuls then turned the tap off and wiped the back of his hand over his mouth. He stood straight and turned around.

Seifer was standing right behind him.

"Shit!" He yelled in surprise jumped back and banging into the shower doors that vibrated noisily.

"Quiet." Seifer scolded, glaring at him. "You'll wake Quistis." His hair was mussed, his eyes were squinting, he looked more than half asleep.

Zell spluttered for a moment. "What are you doing up? You were asleep a second ago."

"With all the noise you're making I'm surprised the whole town isn't awake."

Zell frowned. He thought he had been quiet.

"The amount of times the fidget, toss and turn and then you got up and let the cold in." Seifer frowned at him.

"Oh." Zell said.

"Yeah 'oh.'" Seifer turned and headed back to bed, Zell followed him.

"I couldn't sleep." Zell explained quietly, watching Seifer get back under the covers.

"That's what I figured." Seifer said, folding back the covers on Zell's side and patting the mattress in encouragement.

The little blonde crossed the room, glancing at Quistis who hadn't stirred he got back into bed. Seifer wasted no time cuddling back down in the covers and closing his eyes. Zell lay blinking in the darkness again.

He sighed, glancing at the older man.

"Seifer?" He whispered.

No answer.

"Seifer, are you still awake?"

He reached out and touched Seifer's shoulder. "Seifer?"

The blonde growled and an eye opened and glared at him.

Zell recoiled under the stare. "Sorry." He muttered.

"What?" He asked frostily.

"I can't sleep." Zell said.

Seifer groaned. "And if you can't, I won't right?"

Zell chewed his lip.

Seifer propped an arm up on its elbow and rubbed his eyes. "Why can't you sleep?"

"I don't know." Zell shivered. "I'm cold."

One of Seifer's feet brushed his own causing him to jump.

"Jesus Chickie your feet are like ice blocks!" The older man caught one of Zell's feet between his own.

"What are you doing?" Zell squeaked.

"Warming you up." Seifer answered, entwining his feet and legs with Zell's.

The little blonde blushed and tried to turn his face away, which was difficult when his legs were tangled with Seifer's.

The older man frowned at the resisting. "The faster you warm up the faster you go to sleep or more importantly I go to sleep." He held out an arm. "Come here."

"Why?" Zell's eyes widened in alarm.

The frown deepened. "Just do it."

Zell shuffled nearer awkwardly while trying not to look into Seifer's eyes.

"Turn around."

Zell looked even more nervous. "WHY?"

"'Cause I want to rape your little chicken ass!" Seifer said sarcastically. "Just come here and stop being a baby."

Zell muttered a few insults and rolled over to face Quistis' bed. He body stiffened when an arm wrapped around him from behind settling across his ribcage, Seifer long body shuffled across the bed to press against Zell's and one of those damn leg legs slipped between Zell's legs.

The little blonde's eyes now permanently wide and staring in alarm, his body was tense in Seifer arms.

"Better?" A voice breathed over his ear making him shiver.

Was what better? How the hell was this better? This was worse, so much worse. Okay so he was warm now, his entire body was warm, too warm, the bad type of warm!

He shifted. He was not thinking about that arm holding him close, that leg pressed between his own and he definitely was not thinking about how if he pressed back Seifer's crotch was touching his ass. Seifer who only had on a pair of boxers and nothing else

"Um… I guess." He finally said, waiting for Seifer to move away.

Nothing happened.

"Seifer?"

One eye opened in irritation. "What now?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going back to sleep."

"Like this?" Zell asked in surprise.

"You said you were cold now shut up and go to sleep."

Zell blinked his wide eyes. Now how the hell was he supposed to sleep like this? How was he supposed to forget about Seifer's naked gorgeousness when said gorgeous guy was pressed up against him.

Seifer shifted, his cheek rubbing against Zell's neck and then long leg rubbed against him causing him to squeak quietly. The older man stilled going back to sleep.

Zell sighed. He couldn't stay like this, he was getting an erection from being in Seifer's arms. He reached his hand out, carefully moved it over Seifer's arm and tugged at his suddenly too tight boxers.

Think unsexy thoughts. Headmaster cid naked. He wrinkled up his nose. This could work! Raijin and Fujin having sex, yikes! He chuckled quietly to himself. Then Seifer turned his head and breathed warm breath into his ear. He shuddered. This wasn't working.

He glanced over his shoulder as best he could in his current position, seeing Seifer's sleeping face. He carefully lowered his hand again and slid it inside his shorts. He held his breath, not believing that he was even considering doing this. He had chickened out before when he was been in a single bed with Squall in a separate bed across the room from him and this was worse. He cupped his erection in his palm, just holding himself at first not even daring to do more. He gave a slight squeeze, eyes flustering shut for a moment and he bit his lip. He let his breath out slowly and started to move his hand in light strokes being carefully not to wake Seifer. He panted quietly as his breath quickened and he moved his hand faster.

Seifer sighed in his sleep causing Zell to freeze, holding his breath, body tense as he waited. Seifer didn't move after that, Zell let out his breath in relief stroking himself again faster this time desperate for some release and before the stress of worrying killed him.

He leaned back into Seifer's strong body, not really noticing when the arm holding him tightened briefly and then moved.

He was so close when another hand covered his own through the material of his boxers.

He gasped loudly in shock, horror.

"Shh." A voice whispered in his ear. "You'll wake Quistis."

That hand then moved into his boxers and linked fingers with Zell and moved with him. The little blonde gasped. Lips had started trailing down the side of his throat and along his jaw kissing and nibbling. It didn't take long, just a few more strokes and for those lips to lean forward and lock with Zell's muffling any sound he made as he came into their joined hands.

Seifer broke the kiss and reached over to the bedside table for the tissues, he cleaned both of them off quickly, dropped the soiled tissues to the floor and snuggled back up behind Zell.

"Go to sleep." He whispered in his ear.

Zell nodded mutely.

He eyes drooped suddenly and he shut them.

With Seifer's head on his shoulder he went to sleep.

IIiiII

End


End file.
